A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the parts of safety lights, and more specifically safety lights for use in conjunction with towing boats.
B. Description of the Related Art
Currently in the art, it is known to incorporate safety lights on the rear of a boat trailer or boat for use in providing increased visibility of the vehicle. In certain cases, the safety lights are selectively attached to the boat motor during towing, and are removed prior to placing the boat in the water.
One invention, U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,073, discloses a boat trailer lighting system apparatus that includes a boat trailer for trailering a boat having an outboard motor mounted thereto. The patent further discloses an electrical light assembly having an electrical lamp therein that is rotatably attached to an outboard motor skeg mounting bracket, which is removably attached to the outboard motor skeg. The patent still further discloses that the outboard motor skeg mounting bracket has a cover sleeve of a general shape of the outboard motor skeg sliding over the skeg and a threaded clamping bolt threaded through the cover against the skeg to lock the skeg light to the outboard motor.
Another invention, U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,200, discloses a safety light apparatus that is provided for a trailer boat including an inboard or outboard propeller motor. The patent further discloses that the apparatus is designed to be detachably mountable on a hub of the propeller motor. The patent still further discloses that the apparatus preferably comprises a housing with a mounting recess, which is adapted to receive the hub, formed in a rear side thereof and a light assembly disposed on the front side of the housing.
What is needed is a safety light that securely fits about the cavitation plate of marine propulsion motor. A safely light is needed that fits more than one cavitation plate of different sizes. In this manner, any number of different sized motors can be fitted with a device that clearly shows the position of the tilted motor and cavitation plate.